


lazy morning

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love them, its short sorry, they're babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: louis wakes up in bed alone and the first thing he does is call for his boyfriend.
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	lazy morning

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if this is too short :(  
> it's my first published one shot and i'm reallyyy nervous. also english isn't my first language so i'm sorry if this sucks <3

when louis wakes up, the first thing he notices is the empty space next to him. he slowly rolls on the other side, inhaling the scent of the younger's _strawberry shampoo_ on the pillowcase.  
"suunnn." he calls, rolling around in the sheets while spreading his limbs, feeling more awake. he frowns when no one replies so he gets out of bed and puts on his naked torso a white t-shirt, while his legs are covered with shorts.

"i'm right here, love." harry closes the bathroom's door behind himself, approaching the older just to hug him and caress the skin under his t-shirt.  
"missed you." says louis, whispering and letting his chin rest on the other's shoulder, while some curls sweetly tickles his face.  
minutes later they're in bed, _again_.  
all they want are cuddles and kisses, and really, who can blame the two boys for wanting to stay home the whole week?

"lou?" the older looks at him, nodding softly as he waits for what harry has to say, _and maybe he even has an idea_.  
"i love you." he smiles, that adorable little dimple showing on his cheek, making louis melt right on the spot. "love you too, darling." and harry swears that this is all he needs, just them, happily together.


End file.
